1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wing for an aircraft.
2. The Prior Art
DE 14 81 578 A1 discloses a wing for an aircraft, having a mainplane which has an upper face, a lower face and an aerodynamically shaped nose area, and having an additional airfoil, which is articulated on the mainplane, and has an aerodynamically shaped nose area, which is located at the front in the flow direction and an aerodynamically shaped rear-face area, which faces the nose area of the mainplane. The additional airfoil can be extended from a retracted state opening a slot (which guides air from the lower face of the slat to the upper face of the mainplane) between the nose area of the mainplane and the rear-face area of the additional airfoil, in order to increase the lift. A variable-position sealing element is arranged on the lower face of the additional airfoil and, when the additional airfoil is retracted, forms a part of its aerodynamic profile and, when the additional airfoil is in the retracted state, covers the slot between the mainplane and the additional airfoil on the lower face. The sealing element is provided in the form of a rigid flap which forms a major part of the aerodynamically shaped nose area and a part of the rear-face area of the additional airfoil and can be pivoted somewhat about the center point of an imaginary profile nose circle towards the mainplane and, when the slat is retracted, covers the remaining slot which is located between the slat and the mainplane and represents an interruption in the profile contour. A wing such as this is presupposed to be known.
Furthermore, DE 10 2004 056 537 A1 discloses a wing for an aircraft having a mainplane and an additional airfoil which is articulated on the mainplane. In order to reduce aerodynamic noise which is created by vortex formation on the rear face of the additional airfoil when the additional airfoil is extended, separating surfaces are provided which can be moved into the slot area between the additional airfoil and the mainplane when the additional airfoil is extended. In one of the exemplary embodiments described there, the separating surface is formed by a variable-position flap at the lower end of the nose area of the additional airfoil, which is folded on to the rear-face area when the slat is retracted and, when the slat is extended, is folded into the slot between the slat and the mainplane, lengthening the aerodynamic profile of the lower face of the additional airfoil.
A similar wing for an aircraft having a mainplane and an additional airfoil which is articulated on the mainplane in which, in order to reduce aerodynamic noise which is created by vortex formation on the rear face of the additional airfoil when the additional airfoil is extended, has a variable-position flap at the lower end of the nose area of the additional airfoil, which is folded on to the rear-face area when the slat is retracted and, when the slat is extended, is folded into the slot between the slat and the mainplane, lengthening the aerodynamic profile of the lower face of the additional airfoil, is also known from DE 199 25 560 B4.